What Binds UsRewrite
by Silver Wind-4ever
Summary: This is a rewrite of Assassin's fic what binds us. Naruto is the son of the legendary exMafia lord Kyuubi Oni. Sasuke is the Bankable Star millions of men and women have fallen for. But fate conspired to entangle their lives by sins none of them commited.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**AN: This fan fiction, 'What Binds Us' was formerly owned by AssassinoftheDark. Just recently, she passed the ownership of this fiction to me because she cannot continue it any longer due to family and emotional problems she is dealing with. I've made major changes on the chapters that Assassin had made so I'm terribly sorry for those readers who like Assassin's chapters more than mine. If you have any questions please e-mail me, I'll be happy to answer your questions. Thank you.**

**What Binds Us**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

On Palm Sunday, one year after the war against the Konoha, Don Kyuubi Oni celebrated the christening of his son and made the most important decision of his life. He invited the greatest chiefs in America, as well as Jairaiya, the owner of the Hermit Hotel in Vegas, and the Kazekage clan or should he say what remains on the Kazekage clan, who had established a vast drug empire in the United States under the ruler ship of the late Kazekage. All his partners in some degree.

Now the most powerful Mafia Family head in America, Don Kyuubi planned to relinquish that power on the surface. It was time to play a different hand; obvious power was too dangerous. But the relinquishing of power was dangerous to itself. He had to do it with the most skillful benignity and with personal goodwill. And he had to do it in his own base.

Before the arrival of guests, the Don and his trusted employees, called 'The 3 Deaths' –though at such young age have acquired certain reputations- whom he treated like his own family sat around the white wrought-iron table in the trellised garden at the back of the mansion. The one he trust the most, Umino Iruka, was lean, tanned and with soft chocolate eyes that can melt every heart of ice, a nasty scar running at the bridge of his nose. He was fourteen, benign, with a good heart and savage wit. The Don informed Iruka that he, Iruka, would be his son's first teacher and that he would be applying to the Wharton School of Business. There he would learn all the intricacies of stealing money while staying within the law, and also to teach his son as well.

Iruka did not question his friend; this was a royal edict, not an invitation to discussion. He nodded obedience.

The Don addressed his former enemy, Itachi Uchiha, next. The Don trusted Itachi as much as he trusted Iruka, for in addition to being loyal to him, Itachi was the great general who had conquered the savage Uchiha, his own family even at the age of sixteen.

"You will go and live permanently in Vegas," he said. "You will look after our interest at the Hermit Hotel. Now that our family is retiring from operations, there will not be any more work to do. However you will remain the Family Assassin."

He handed Itachi the deed to a house in Vegas. The Don turned to the one he was most fond of, Hatake Kakashi, a man of sixteen as old as Itachi, Iruka's lover, who had a rather peculiar habit of wearing a black bandana to hide the lower part of his face and has a handful of white hair. He was spare in speech, and he has a particular liking to the book that Jairaiya wrote, something in the Don's opinion as a foolish one.

The Don smiled at him. "I am about to decide your destiny," he said. "And set you to your own path. You will open the finest restaurant in New York. Spare no expense. I want you to show the French what real food is all about." Itachi and the others laughed, even Kakashi smiled, though it is impossible to tell with the bandana covering his mouth. "You will go to the best cooking school in Europe for a year."

Kakashi showed a rather amusing show of disapproval. "Why do I have to be away with my koi? And besides what can they teach me?"

The Don gave him a stern look. "Your cakes could be better," he said. "But the main purpose is to learn the finances of running such an enterprise. Who knows, someday you may own a chain of restaurants. Iruka would give you the money. So don't give me the excuse of not seeing Iruka."

"Iruka," the Don said, "You will be my successor. You and Kakashi will no longer take part in that necessary part of the Family which invites danger, except when it is absolutely necessary. We must look ahead. Your children, my children, and little Naruto must never grow up in this world. We are rich we no longer have to risk our loves to earn our daily bread."

He paused. "Twenty, thirty years from now, we will all disappear into the lawful world and enjoy our wealth without fear. The infant we are baptising today will never have to commit our sins and take our risks."

"Then why keep the army?" Iruka asked

"We hope someday to be saints, but not martyrs."

1231231231231

An hour later Don Kyuubi stood on the balcony of his mansion and watched the festivities below.

The huge lawn carpeted with picnic tables crowded with wing like green umbrellas, was filled with a hundred guests, many of them soldiers of the Army. Christenings were usually joyful affairs, but this one was subdued.

Now he watched the crowds of people mulling around the several long tables filled with crystal urns of deep red wine, bright white tureens of soups, pastas of every kind, sushi, misono, platters laden with a variety of sliced meats and cheese, and crispy fresh breads of all sizes and shapes.

Directly in the center of the circle of the picnic tables, the Don saw the baby carriage with its blue blanket. How brave the baby was, he had not flinched when struck with Holy Water. Beside him are his nurses, Marie and Yuri. He could see the baby's face, so unmarked by life, Naruto Oni. He was responsible for ensuring that this child would never have to suffer to earn a living. If he succeeded, he would enter the regular society of the world. It was curious, he thought, that there was no man in the crowd paying homage to the infant.

He saw Kakashi, together with Iruka feeding some small children from the hot dog cart the maids have built for the feast. He wore a clean white apron, and he made his hot dogs with sauerkraut and mustard, with red onions and hot sauce. Each small child must give Iruka –who was handing the hot dogs- a kiss in the cheek for hot dog. Iruka is the most tender hearted of his friends, and he is the one responsible for the change of the two coldest individuals at his army, Kakashi and Itachi.

The two men both fell for Iruka's innocent remarks and smiles. Both had the same amount of love-at the Don's opinion- for his chocolate-eyed friend. The only difference is that Iruka had also loved Kakashi as much as Kakashi loved him.

On the shadows of the boccie court, the Don could see Itachi looking both jealous and hurt as he watched the two laugh. 'Poor fellow' the Don taught.

The Don could see women in the crowd glancing at Itachi. He was such a fine looking man. As tall as the Don himself, a rugged strong body, a soft angular face with deep red eyes. Many men were observing him also, some of them soldiers of the Army. Observing his air of command, the litheness of his body in action, knowing his legend, The Red Moon, the best of the 'Qualified Men.'

The Kazekage Clan, compromised by 3 young children named Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, the last was as old as his son, together with their guardians Baki and Yashamaru were sitting around together. Gaara's carriage was placed beside Naruto's and the Don was glad to see the two of them gazing at each other, a few seconds later, Naruto let out a squeal of delight as he reached out a hand towards his neighbor, half-way Gaara reached out his own hand and clasped the others. The Don smiled, it looked like his son had already found a companion.

Finally Jairaiya, clad in a traditional Japanese kimono together with Japanese wooden sleepers, was obviously at ease as looked for an inspiration for his new novel. Jairaiya was at his early-thirties, with long spiky white hair and a red blood line just below his eyes.

Today Don Kyuubi would change all their lives, he hoped for the better.

1231231231231

The meeting proceeded a few hours later, at the den of the Kyuubi, it was a windowless room with heavy furniture and a wet bar. All ten men looked sober as they sat around the large dark marble table. They in turn greeted the Don, each expectantly waiting for what the Don has to say.

Don Kyuubi summoned his 'brothers', Kakashi and Itachi, to join the meeting. When they arrived, Iruka, cold and sardonic,-so unlike the real him- made a brief introductory mark.

Don Kyuubi surveyed the faces of the men before him, the most powerful men in the illegal society that functioned to supply the solutions to the true needs of people. There he told them what he wanted. He would retire from all the interest except gambling. He would give the other families what he had given up in exchange they would let him handle his earnings and a five percent commission.

This was a dream deal for the ten men. They were thankful that the Kyuubi were retreating when they could just as well have gone forward to control or destroy their empires.

Kakashi walked around the table and poured each of them some wine. The men held their glasses up and toasted the Don's retirement.

After the Mafia dons made their ceremonious farewells, Baki and Yashamaru was escorted to the den by Itachi. They both sat on a leather couch opposite to the Don, and Kakashi served them a glass of wine.

"Baki, Yashamaru," the Don said. "You are both retiring from the drug business. I have something better for you and the children."

They didn't questioned the Don, they just both nodded obedience.

"The Clan, will retire to Japan. I will arrange for your protection there. Yo0u can keep yourself busy by buying a bank. We will do a lot of business there."

"Great," Baki said. "We don't speak good enough Japanese and we both know nothing of banking."

The Don smiled at that. "Do not worry," He said. Iruka will escort you there and introduce 6you to my people. And through the years we will advise and guide you."

1231231231231231

When Baki and Yashamaru left, the Don sent Iruka to summon Jairaiya to the den. As the owner of the Hermit Hotel in Vegas, Jairaiya had been under the protection of the now defunct Uchiha family.

"Mr. Jairaiya, you will continue to run the hotel under my protection. You will keep your 51 of the Hotel. I will own the 49 formerly owned by the Uchiha and be represented by the same legal identity. Are agreeable?"

Now, Jairaiya was a man was with a great pride, a great pride indeed. "If I stay, I must run the Hotel with the same authority. Otherwise I will sell you my percentage."

"Sell a gold mine? No, no don't fear me. I am a business man above all."

"Why do you favor me? You have other and more profitable options."

"Because you are a genius in what you do." The don said,-by the way did I told you that the Don likes to show his power? I mean REALLY like- "By the way, you can name the next appointment to the Nevada Gaming Commission. There is a vacancy."

Jairaiya was surprised, and also impressed. Most of all he was elated, as he saw a future for his hotel that he had not even dreamed of. Hopefully including an array of gorgeous women and call girls ready to shake their ass as he says so. "If you can do that, we will be very rich in the coming years."

"It is done, now you can go out and enjoy yourselves. Itachi have someone drive Mr. Jairaiya to New York."

1231231231231

On the lawn outside the mansion, Don Kyuubi is with his son, Naruto Oni together with one of his nurses, Yuri. The Don was a very young father, thirty-two, and a widow to a young French woman.

He felt a soft wind brush against his long orange hair that rested on his waist. He lifts his chin up, looking at the cloudless sky. And the sun that savagely hurts his red eyes and burning his tanned muscular body that he clad with black coat, white sleeves and orange tie and black pants.

Yuri was a young fragile bespectacled woman whose family had worked to the Oni clan since the Don's ancestors. They were friends, the Don ten years older, and when she was a teenager, she had been madly in love with him. But the Don was always brotherly, always off. Though a man famous for his weakness of flesh, he just couldn't bear to indulge his weakness with a woman he treats as his own sister.

"Hello Kyuubi," Yuri said. "Congratulations."

The Don smiled and bent down to kiss his son's forehead.

"Naruto Oni," Yuri whispered. "Such a beautiful name."

Kyuubi smiled and took his son in his arms. "Yes, fitting for a child so beautiful."

"His eyes," Yuri said. "He got it from his father." She softly commented as she reached out a hand to touch the child's forehead.

Kyuubi was silent as he looked at Yuri with a sad smile. "Let go of the past Yuri. Live for today."

Yuri looked at him in the eye and whispered. "And you will? You will let go of it all behind?"

"There is nothing else left for me to do." Kyuubi smiled and reached out a hand to touch the other's face. "Do not be sorry, my love. It is not your fault."

At that moment, a man gathered the Don and the child up and swept them to the center of the lawn. Iruka, Itachi and Kakashi emerged from the mansion

Men in formal dress, women in gown, infants in satin, and the Kyuubi family formed a half circle for the photographer. The crowd the guest clapped and shouted congratulations and the moment was frozen; a moment of peace, victory and that of love and longing.

Later, the picture was enlarged and framed and hung in the Don's study room, next to the last portrait of the Don's wife, killed in the war against Konoha.

1231231231231231

Kyuubi watched the rest of the party festivities from the balcony of his bedroom. At his bed was the now asleep Naruto, so peaceful, so soft, and so vulnerable.

Kyuubi felt a surge of joy that this infant would grow up sheltered and safe and would never know the price that had been paid for his happy destiny.

The Don looked back on his life and marveled as it come to such glorious fruition. Certainly he had made monstrous decisions to achieve power and wealth, but he felt little regret. And it all had been necessary and proved correct. Let other men groan over their sins, Don Kyuubi accepted them and placed his faith in the God he knew would forgive him.

Now Itachi was playing boccie with three soldiers from the Army, men older than him, who had solid business shops in the Army, but who were in awe with Itachi. Itachi with his usual cold demeanour and skill was still the center of attentions. Around him was Iruka-where is Kakashi?-, Iruka laughing and cheering whenever Itachi had made a good goal.

Iruka was exuberant, shouting with joy when Itachi's ball jostled the opposing ball away from the target bowl. What men the 3 was-Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka-, the Don thought. Faithful soldiers, warm companions. Strong and quick, cunning and with holding.

The Don felt a sense of pride that such a men flowered and prospered under his rule, as had all the people who had gathered together on this Palm Sunday in the Amagansett. And that his foresight would protect them in the difficult years to come.

What the Don could not foresee was the dark path destiny and fate reserved for the 'forbidden child'. A path intertwined with con, detriment, torment and a love that dare not speak its name to a man committed to copious odium and concentrated on a solitary purpose, to retaliate his clan.

But, oh, what a wicked world it was that drove a man to sin.

1231231231231

24 years later

The Showbiz world was a huge crowd in front of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, a crowd awaiting the arrival of movie stars to the Academy Awards ceremony. Specially erected grandstands held the spectators; the street itself was filled with TV cameras and reporters who would send iconic images all over the world. Tonight people would see their great movie stars in the flesh, shed of their manufactured mythic skins, subjects to real life winning and losing.

A white limousine pulled up to the entrance and the whole world saw Santadio Sasuke, 'the most beautiful man in the world,' according to various magazines. As he emerged, the crowd pressed against the barriers, shouting his name. Cameras surrounded him and charged his beauty to the far corners of the earth. The actor however tried his best to avoid the cameras together with his agent, a man who take the liking of wearing green and has rather large eyebrows and a peculiar bowl shape of a hair.

"It's your fault Gai!" Sasuke said to his agent who is smiling at the camera. For the young actor never wanted to go to any Awards in the first place. And the reason why he was here this night is because his agent had dragged him screaming and having a child's worst tantrums to dress him up. "Damn!"

"Ne, my fault?" Gai said with an evil smile. "How can it be my fault if you're born so goddamn sexy and beautiful, huh?" He said as put his arm on his shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry, after this you're gonna have a vacation."

"But what about _Yami_?" he asked.

"Heh, it can wait and besides you need a vacation. Now be a good boy and be nice to the press, we can't afford another bad image."

"Hnn."

Sasuke, showing the arrogance and courage that had helped him make a legend, walked quickly. When he won the Oscar for best actor, the audience rose and clapped for what seemed like forever.

1231231231231

In the chilled penthouse suite of the Hermit Casino Hotel of Las Vegas, the 50 year old owner is strong and has just gone from a great afternoon sex with his blond nurse.

Jaraiya was as happy as a young man could be. He had spent nearly 50 years as a hustler, dilettante pimp, gambler, accessory to murder, hit man, teacher, political fixer and finally the great author of the best selling Icha Icha Paradise Book, his pride and glory. He felt no regrets. Now, he looked forward to the tiny little treats left in his life. Like his afternoon journey toward the casino and of course the baths

Naruto 'Kitsune' Oni, his right hand man for the last five years came to the bedroom and said. "Ready Old Pervert?"

"Brat, how many times would I tell you not to shout when my nurse is sleeping?" Jaraiya said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, because you just gave her the best sex in her life I know." Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

They let his nurse sleep in the soft satin covers. Jaraiya could not abide her on these afternoon jaunts. Jaraiya was surprisingly strong for a man his age. But they must have a nurse to be sure.

They walked easily over the false green turf of the penthouse garden and entered the special express elevator that descended the sixteen floors of the Casino.

Jaraiya walked straight, looking right and left. This was his pleasure, to see men and women who battled against him with the odds forever on his side. They made a leisurely tour through the blackjack and roulette areas, the baccarat pit, and the jungle of crap tables.

Then they moved to the girl's sauna room. Here Naruto would let Jaraiya peep on their secret peeping hole and jaunt down the inspiration he needed for the newest edition of his book. Naruto could see the old man's evil smile as he writes on his notebook. The old pervert looked like a small child as he gets a candy from his mother. How he wished he could smile like that; happy and contented. This goes on and on for 2 hours until Jairaiya said that they move on.

Then they went on the coffee shop/dining room. The attendant deposited him at their reserved booth and then retired to another table to wait their signal to leave.

Jaraiya could see through the glass wall to the huge swimming pool, the water burning a hot blue Nevada sun, young women with small children straddling along the surface, all this his creation.

"Perverted sensei, eat a little something," Naruto said. Sensei, it's been years since he was last called by that, and since he told Naruto about how he felt a rush of joy whenever he heard that word, Naruto had started a particular liking of calling him like that.

Jaraiya smiled at him. He loved the way Naruto looked, the man was so handsome that appealed to both men and women, and he was one of the few people that Jaraiya trusted all his life.

"I love this business. Naruto, you'll inherit my points in the Hotel and I know you'll have to deal with our partners in New York in case I'm gone and left. But never leave the Hermit."

"I won't," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I've taught you everything. We've done some hard things, really hard to do. Never look back."

At this Naruto became confused. "Hey, you ain't gonna die or something are you?"

Jaraiya looked at him sincerely. "Naruto, at one point in your life, you'll see how you've spent it. Never run away from your past, because at one way or another, your past will come after you."

At this finally Naruto understood, he nodded.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful."

"I will," Naruto said. And then to distract the pervert, he said. "Now, before you go, could you please tell me about the Konoha war? You worked with them then. Nobody talks about it."

"I know time's getting short. But I can't talk to you about it yet. Ask your father."

"I've asked Dad," Naruto said with a pout. "But he won't talk."

"What's past is past," Jaraiya said with contained arrogance. "Never go back. Not for excuses. Not for justification, not for happiness. You are what you are; the world is what it is."

"Yeah, but here you are chasing your past back."

"I never chase my past. My past chased me." At this Jaraiya looked at him in the eye.

1231231231231

Back in the pent house suite, the nurse who is already awake gave Jairaiya his afternoon bath and took his vital signs.

Before going to bed, Jaraiya looked at his empire, his creation. He could see the tennis courts, the golf course, the swimming pool, the seven Villas and all flying the Hermit Flag; forest green filed with white doves and beyond the endless sand.

I created this, Jaraiya thought. I built a paradise in a wasteland. And tonight, tonight, he is going to leave it. The world is turning crimson with light, and Jairaiya looked directly in the sun. He drowsily thought of certain women he had known and loved and certain actions he had taken. He thought of Naruto, as a son and pitied him and all of the Uchiha and the Oni. And he was happy he was leaving it all behind. After all was it better to live a happy life or a moral life? He pitied the two lovers in the middle of the feud between the Konoha and the Oni, he pitied_ him_, he pitied the Don, and he pitied his son.

And the next morning, it was not a surprise for Naruto when Jaraiya was not found anywhere in the Hotel, his clothes and possession taken away.

1231231231231

Naruto put aside his own personal emotions. He felt a deep sense of loss; there had been a genuine affection between them and now he is gone. And now as the pervert's personal assistant, he temporarily owned 51 of the Hotel and other businesses. Damn why did that pervert have to go away?

He, Naruto 'Kitsune' Oni now owns the Hotel.

The first call he made was for Amagansett, where he spoke to Iruka and discussed certain things to him concerning the business he will be dealing with his lifelong friend Gaara. Naruto smiled idly at this, here he is leaving the Hermit when he had just promised the perverted man that he will never leave it. He chuckled sadly to himself.

The next call he made was for his friend, Gaara telling him that he may be delayed on arriving because Jairaiya, the owner of the Hermit is missing and that currently he own the Hotel until the pervert was found. Then, he called his father, currently at Europe for some urgent business. He wanted to speak to his father now, needed to see him. But sadly there was no answer.

1231231231231

Back to Japan.

Land of the Rising Sun, they call it, Naruto 'Kitsune' Oni thought. He had never been into this place though his father and ancestors had originally originated from this country. Great warriors and prominent friends of the Tokugawa, his ancestors, Kyo and Kyoshiro have accumulated awes and envies to fellow samurais. For years, the Oni clan held the respected position their two ancestors have. They were eager and active for every project that Tokugawa had, but restraining themselves from politics which proved to be very deceitful, and the Oni never like suspicious things.

But they foresaw what the Tokugawa don't. They foresaw the treat looming like fog around the chi. Disturbing its balance. They tried to warn the current heir about it but he was stubborn, a trait that often leads to the downfall of an empire.

With no other choice, the Oni clan has fled the country. Few years after that, what they foresaw came true. The Tokugawa fell from the high throne they were seated, and as they say the higher it is the harder the downfall.

The Oni couldn't do anything but sigh at the wasted empire. They started another empire at England where they have been known for the beauty and charisma of their members. Some of them became mistresses and lovers, how low and disgusting it is they couldn't do anything about it. They faced many troubles but still they moved on. They survived, they continued exist.

Naruto smiled at the reason why he left Vegas and went back at Japan. His best friend, Gaara Kazekage asked for his assistance on a war that he and his gang is facing against a gang named Green Leaf.

Gaara's gang, the Condemned Seraph wages a war against the Leaf for the supply of booze at downtown Tokyo which means that the gang could earn millions of money from it. But every war has its consequences; there has been a huge loss at both sides, and the gang's leader Gaara himself had called on him for his assistance having a 10 net at the business if it succeeded.

And so here he is, clad in his black leather pants, black shirt with rectangular collar and long leather coat exiting the plane.

At the exit of the airport he was greeted by a swarm of guards all having the symbol of the Shukaku-signifying a high rank at the gang-, a tanuki demon according to old legends. The symbol is a raccoon in the middle of the desert stepping at a skull which symbolized death.

He nodded at them. As if on cue the one closest to the door of the car opened it for him. Naruto felt that the car is 'shaking' as it moved. Armoured he thought, and knowing the older sister of his friend, the limo could also be loaded with guns and ammo.

At the window he could see the blur of the brown and maroon colored leaves of the tree as it danced at the soft wind-are they in a forest?-. He continued to watch the view when the car came to a halt. A very prim butler opened the door.

"Welcome sir."

Naruto nodded at him he pointed at his bags. "I'll be expecting my bags on my room."

"Yes, sir." The butler said as he ushered two maids behind him to carry the bags. "By the way sir, the young masters is waiting for you at the pool. Let these maids." Two southern looking maids stepped up. "Show you the way."

The maids led through the doorway, where Naruto found himself standing on a dirt corridor passing between two closely spaced structures to a churchyard in the back. One of the structures was small-two rooms with floors of dirt; it turned out to be the maid's quarters. The other was a small elegant house sitting up on foundation of stones in such a way that a cat might have crawled underneath it. The corridor between them opened onto the dark sky above. There were other buildings though they were just small shed for the toilets and a storehouse of two levels with a ladder outside.

He noticed the elegance of the main house. The wood floors and beams gleamed with yellow light. Opening off the front hallway were sliding doors with paper screens, as well as a staircase that seemed to climb straight up. Behind the main house is an Olympic size swimming pool around it are 5 lone chairs surrounding a glass table propelled by what looks like 4 vines of an ivy complete with its leaves and gracefulness.

Seated on the chair was Gaara dressed in casual slacks and loose sweatshirt. Standing next to him on his right is his older brother Kankuro still in his weird looking black shirt with hood and pointed on the sides. And at his left is Temari, their blond and blue-eyed of a sister who seems to be over protective of his 2 brothers especially Gaara.

Gaara was as mysterious as ever, and simply seeing his long friend there, he felt a wave of emotion sear through him; though he is quick to hide it. They were no blood relation but, they were one of the best friends he ever had.

He was as old as him, 24, it seems like nothing can ever dull the beauty of his perfect features, his enormous green eyes surrounded by dark lines, his generous, sweet lips. Gaara is beautiful as much as he is. They both attended the same collage in England and at the same age. The Golden Team, their peers called them. They even had a formation, Naruto and Gaara at the center a little ahead, Temari at Gaara's side and Kankuro at Naruto's, the two of them lagging a bit behind. They were inseparable, the four of them.

"Naruto!"

It was Temari who first noticed him; she ran towards him and was welcomed by open arms. "I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you too!" Naruto said. And then he looked at all of the men that guarded the house, some of them were soldiers of the Army-who was here on his orders and came here ahead of him-, and especially to the two men at the table. "I missed all of you!"

A loud cheering and whistles followed.

"Hey, you could let him go now, Temari. He won't escape at least as long as Gaara is around" Kankuro called with mirth in his eyes. "Or are you his girlfriend and you both kept it a secret."

Another loud cheering followed.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto said as he released Temari. "Don't be like that!"

"Yeah, don't be like that!" Temari defended. "There is nothing going on between us!"

"Oh really?" Kankuro asked. One delicate eyebrow rises up. He just loves playing with Temari. He and Naruto were the best mischief makers in schools, often preying to teachers and students who made their days hell.

"Of course!" Temari said as she stormed out and enter the mansion.

When they were sure that Temari is far enough. Naruto moved towards Gaara and seated beside him. "Long time no see."

Gaara's lips slightly curved upwards. Naruto tilted Gaara's chin with his hands.

"You're still as beautiful as I can remember." He leaned and took Gaara's lips into his own.

A few minutes of wild kissing later their lip lock was finally broken.

"You're mine." Gaara whispered on Naruto's lips.

Naruto answered by giving a chaste kiss on Gaara's lips.

"Kankuro, tell me about the gang."

Naruto's question startled Kankuro who was looking at the kissing that happened a while ago.

How Naruto took Gaara's in a slow and soft manner. How Gaara would cling on Naruto's neck with much need for skin contact. How one of them would moan in pleasure for the sweet torture. And finally how they cling to each other like two long lost lovers, okay, so it's been a year since the two of them saw each other but what the hell! Since when did the two of them become lovers?

"Kankuro." Gaara's voice was menacing as ever. Breaking him from his daydream.

"What? Ahh, yes the Konoha. Well, it is composed of powerful clans such as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha."

"Wait the Uchiha?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, the Uchiha. Is there any problems Naruto?"

"But isn't the clan now defunct?" Hasn't Jaraiya and his father constantly told him that.

"Well no!" Kankuro said surprised. "There are still surviving members, like fore example Itachi…."

"But Itachi cannot possibly ally with them, Itachi's loyalty lies within the Clan." Naruto objected.

"Of course. But aside from Itachi there is another surviving member of the clan." Kankuro informed him.

Naruto arched a perfect eyebrow at this, "And, what is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kankuro informed him. "Itachi's little brother."

1231231231231231

Naruto lay nude upon the carpeted floor of Gaara's room. He was acutely aware of the soft harsh breathing that his companion makes on the dark gloomy room illuminated by the full moon outside. He turned his head to take a look at the short red hair of his companion as he reached out a hand to touch the other's face, sighing softly as the other met his gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked Gaara.

Naruto smiled at himself as he watched as Gaara stood up from their position and walked towards the other end of his room, undoubtly to open the light on. Seconds later, the once dark room was filled by the artificial light of the chandelier above. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes; he liked the moon's beam much better.

"Get up," It was short and stern, full of authority. Naruto knew that voice, Gaara wanted to confess something to him.

A few fumbling and clothes later, Naruto and Gaara found themselves clothed and looking at each other at the moonlight at Gaara's balcony, a glass of whiskey on their hands.

"How did you know?" The question was made seemingly out of hand that Naruto couldn't help but be puzzled.

"Pardon?"

Naruto saw Gaara looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I'm not repeating what I have just said, Blondie."

The familiar nickname brought a small genuine smile on Naruto's face as his mind unconsciously wondered off during those times when they were carefree and the only thing that they would worry about was going to their next subject on time.

"Whatever, Panda Bear." Naruto commented as he took a sip on his drink. After a moment of silence he whispered. "You're the one who came to me. You never do that. I'm always the one who comes to you."

"That's what gives me out?"

"Yep," he said carelessly looking at his best friend closely now. "So, what you're problem?"

"I'm going to leave him," Gaara said after he took a drink on his whiskey.

"Can you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara let out a short choked sound that sounds awfully a lot like an injured dog. Naruto smiled sadly as he walked towards his friend and envelope him in a hug. It's such a wonder how love can change a person. A few months ago, Gaara was invincible, nothing can make him cry or kneel or beg. But ever since he met _him, _he changed. He was still the cold, sardonic, and seemingly emotionless Gaara that he had known since childhood, but Naruto had to admit that he changed. Somehow, _he _had managed to tame the wild beast inside his friend, and Naruto was eternally grateful because of that.

"I needed him," Gaara whispered on his shoulder. "It hurts, oh Naruto, it hurts."

1231231231231231

"Hi Dad," Naruto whispered on the phone.

"Naruto?" The voice on the other end of the line asked. "God, I thought you'll never call."

"I wouldn't do that Dad," Naruto whispered as he looked over his shoulder where Gaara now lay, sleeping peacefully after Naruto was forced to inject him a sedative when Gaara started to trash around. "I promised you I would call right after I arrived here, didn't I? I'm sorry it's a little bit late. You weren't available, so I thought that I would just call you now."

"Hmm," Kyuubi answered. "How were things there?"

"Same, Temari got a new boyfriend, me and Kankuro's betting how long it'll gonna last."

"Uhuh, and how's Gaara? If its night there, I would have bet that you have already slept with him."

Naruto looked strangely on the phone as he heard his father's chuckle.

"Caught you, didn't I?" Came his father's amused voice.

He hesitantly brought the phone back in his ears and said. "You know me too well Dad."

"I should," His father said. "I've spent 10 years with you here in the Caribbean and you expect me not to know a thing about you? You've got to be kidding son." His father commented.

Naruto chuckled at that and said after a moment of silence. "Dad, have you ever fallen in love?"

"Once."

"Who?"

"It's not your mother."

"I know."

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't press it."

Silence. "When?"

"Before you were born."

"Are you still in love?"

"Love doesn't grow old."

Sigh. "How does it feel like?"

"Bittersweet."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it hurt?"

Silence. A sigh. "Modern Day Cupid is often illustrated as a baby angel because Love never grows old and arrows target our hearts because true love hurts."

**AN: I made a few changes on this fan fiction so if you had anything to say to this just tell me OK? Now, Assassin told me that one of the things that she didn't like a bout her fiction is its complexity, and I can say that it is complex. So we both agreed to tone it out a bit. Please read and review!**


End file.
